<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>幻影 by Idiompaste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712574">幻影</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiompaste/pseuds/Idiompaste'>Idiompaste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christian Bible (New Testament), Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types, Jesus Cries - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Docetism, Gnosticism, M/M, 幻影论, 彼得启示录, 彼得行传, 诺斯替主义</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiompaste/pseuds/Idiompaste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>基本耶视角，Jesus Cries AU，JCS歌词使用<br/>诺斯替世界观注意，幻影论注意。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot, Jesus Christ/Mary Magdalene, Jesus Christ/Simon Peter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>幻影</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>世上万国的荣华尽收他眼底，一切金碧辉煌的殿、威风凛凛的王座、鎏金溢彩的珠宝首饰跟车水马龙的市集，画卷般铺展开来，呈在触手可及的地方。<br/>
“你若俯伏拜我，我就把这一切都给你。”魔王靠在他耳边低语，化形的手指缠上他的黑色长发。<br/>
“撒旦，你走吧！因为经上记着，’当朝拜你的上主，唯独要侍奉祂’。”话音冷过地狱的冰湖，魔王不禁打了个寒颤。<br/>
他放开耶稣的头发，正色说道：“你三次抵抗住了我的诱惑，天国的荣耀与权柄当归于你，我输得心服口服。”<br/>
“公事已经办完了。现在，为表达一点私人的敬意，我要给你提个醒。”<br/>
“日后有一个人，他的诱惑将强于我，是网和饵，是工匠（1）布下的绊脚石。你要小心。”<br/>
说罢，魔王鞠了一躬便离开了。</p><p>耶稣行走在湖边，时值初夏，浅蓝水面波光粼粼，大大小小的铁皮船散布，燕鸥俯冲进光里又腾空而起，近处泥滩上有灰鹬觅食，湖边长满了没开花的千屈菜，还有高大密集的苇草。一艘渔船停在浅滩，白漆脱落得斑斑驳驳，甲板上两个年轻人，背对着湖岸理渔网。<br/>
圣灵用水鸟扑翅膀的声音，对耶稣说：“去吧，他们是你的信徒，年长的那个是你此世的继承者。”<br/>
耶稣于是朝浅滩走去。这时，穿蓝格子衬衣的年轻人转过身，迅速跳下船，径直走来，他同伴见状也跟去。耶稣愣了一下，本以为该自己先呼召的人。<br/>
“我是西蒙，这是我弟弟安德烈。”穿衬衣的年轻人走近了，低垂着眼睛说。他约莫二十八九岁，金色蜷发堆在晒红的脖颈，五官精致，轮廓有力而不失柔和，整个人光彩好似雄狮。耶稣注意到他还拿着渔网。<br/>
“拉比，我们是渔民，已经打渔很久了。”年纪较轻的安德烈抬着头说。<br/>
“把船开到水深之处下网。”耶稣吩咐他们。<br/>
“拉比，”西蒙仍然低垂双眼，像是怕被强光灼痛，“我们整夜劳苦却无所收获，但遵从你的话，我就撒网。”<br/>
圣灵永不失误。耶稣想，这个人那么英俊健康、声音那么沉稳、态度那么谦逊有礼，还怀着最坚定的信念，是绝好的人选。<br/>
两个年轻渔夫把船开到湖心。不一会儿，鱼群将他们的网填得快开裂，将他们的船装得快下沉。<br/>
西蒙一上岸就单膝跪在耶稣跟前：“请您离开我，因我是个罪人，不配亲近您。”<br/>
耶稣听了这话，更为满意：这人能折服于神之“不”，又察觉并愿意期待其中的“是”（2）。他示意西蒙起身，对着两兄弟说：“西蒙和安德烈，你们抛下你们的网跟从我吧。我要叫你们得人如得鱼。”<br/>
他又说：“西蒙，听好了，从今天起，我为你改名称作伯多禄。”<br/>
此后，耶稣四处游历讲道，终于聚集齐了十二个门徒。虽然耶稣对他们一视同仁，却也偏爱温柔懂事的若望，关注标新立异的犹大，看重得力助手伯多禄。</p><p>这天耶稣不讲道，应伯多禄之邀去城郊的河边散布。“伯多禄，讲讲你以前的生活吧。”走过成排柳树，河水的气味一直往他们鼻孔里钻。<br/>
伯多禄笑笑，讲起他和安德烈如何补网撒网，如何修理渔船发动机，如何判断网有没有满，讲起鱼的品种和它们鳞片的虹彩，新鲜鱼肉的清甜和丰富汁水，讲起飞翔的苍鹭和游水的野鸭，讲起漫天灰色积雨云、雨后晴空和夜半月晕，讲起聒噪热心的邻居渔夫和勇敢诚实的猎人。然后他指给耶稣看半明半暗的水面，看河上的天鹅，看岸边形态各异的苔藓，说柳树皮能治头疼，雏菊能治灼伤，还有其它很多耶稣以前不知道或没留意的事。<br/>
他说这些的时候，冰蓝眼眸闪闪发亮。这是对此世的热爱，耶稣知道。他听伯多禄说，心渐渐倾向了这个世界的自然和人，觉得一切比他想的更有生命，并愿意长久地住在这里。<br/>
阳光把伯多禄的头发晒成金子，把他的蓝眼睛照成见底池水。耶稣盯着他，注意到那饱满湿润的嘴唇，发现他也盯着自己。<br/>
耶稣伸手搂住伯多禄的后颈，没被拒绝。抚摸皮肤的时候，全身流过一股温柔战栗，像春风吹进了骨子里，轻轻发起抖来。他凝视那双美过湖水的眼，知道两人都准备好了。<br/>
“耶稣！伯多禄！”喊叫声打断了这个时刻。耶稣急忙缩回手，转头发现若望越过小丘跑来。他知道若望没看到刚才那一幕，却还是又羞又恼，眼角瞥见伯多禄红了双颊、盯着鞋尖。<br/>
“怎么了，若望？”耶稣站在原地不动。<br/>
“谢天谢地终于找到你们了，雅各伯和安德烈没法修好那辆破车，还把发动机搞得冒烟了。我们需要你帮忙，伯多禄。”若望停下，气喘吁吁地解释。<br/>
“明白了，我现在就去。”伯多禄说，接着往身边瞧了瞧。<br/>
“你们先去吧，我还有些事要办。”耶稣摆摆手，逼迫自己直视两人。这个谎不太高明。</p><p>他们走后，耶稣坐在河边的长椅上，心旌摇曳，渴求、想象、怨恨和失落搅在一起，又觉得自己太可笑，竟然陷在这种窘境里。这渔夫已经网住了我，他喃喃自语。<br/>
网住。一个男低音在耳畔重复，他是网和饵。<br/>
耶稣不由得浑身一震，魔王的预言清清楚楚回放出来。他突然全明白了，这下内心极度恐惧，止不住颤抖。<br/>
黑暗和掌权者将网住使者，他们用第一个人的族类作诱饵，想用那美丽的黑暗和包裹其中更美的光吸引使者，致其永远堕落，致任务失败。<br/>
“这虚假的生命！”他咬牙切齿地咒骂，跳起来跺脚，把泥土踩碎四溅，“是黑暗伪装的，是看起来像美的丑！我差一点着了他们的道！”<br/>
他又蹲下，哀伤痛苦地叹气，周围的柳树、河水、阳光全都变冷漠,世界变得不近人情：“可是我多么想要接近他！因为光和光同源，而含着光之碎片的黑暗那么美。”他知道自己可以亲吻若望、多玛甚至犹大，他们都是助手，会助他完成父的任务，却独独必须远离伯多禄，那个阻碍，那个诱惑，是藏着光的浓重黑暗。<br/>
“可是认识的，没法不认识了。”</p><p>此后耶稣小心地保持着和伯多禄的距离，讲道时克制自己不要老看伯多禄。但也不能故意疏远，毕竟那天之前他们友情深厚默契十足，值得维护。以及，耶稣仍怀着不切实际的期望，想把事情做成。他会想象那沙仑玫瑰花的色泽（3），想象那蜂房滴蜜的滋味。</p><p>再次离开拿撒勒，离开家乡，却是为了回到故乡。耶稣召集了十二门徒，给他们权柄，叫他们两人一组出去传道救人。伯多禄自然跟安德烈一起，耶稣没什么不放心，两兄弟相互照应自然胜于其他，还有天使护佑圣灵相助。<br/>
可是当晚耶稣怪梦连连，一会儿梦见伯多禄像施洗约翰那样被杀了，一会儿又梦见他沉入了黑暗波涛。耶稣惊醒了，感觉身边空空荡荡，心下不安，不久却又睡去，梦见伯多禄披着黑斗篷、戴着三重黑曜石冠冕、拉着黑烟编织的渔网，网里有条发光的鱼。<br/>
门徒一个不少地回来了，耶稣站在门边迎接。他远远看见伯多禄和安德烈从路口走来，四肢不由自主地绷紧。他很想跑过去拥抱两人，却不得不克制自己，因为保不准自己不会得寸进尺。他感觉额角剧烈地疼痛，大概马路施工的噪音听久了。他好想家。</p><p>去革尼撒勒得渡海，耶稣让门徒先上船，自己上山祈祷，恳求上主不要让光明永陷于黑暗。到了夜晚船已经离岸几里，海上风大浪大，人的心神和船体一同摇摇晃晃。因此，当耶稣行走在海面上，往门徒那边去的时候，他们还以为他是海怪。<br/>
“你们放心，是我，不必害怕。”他喊道，接着叹了口气。<br/>
“主，如果是你，就叫我从水面走到你那里去吧。”他听出是伯多禄的声音。真奇怪，为何至暗总能最先认出光，并向其交付信仰呢？<br/>
伯多禄翻过船舷，走在海上。耶稣不知不觉朝他伸出手，发现自己的心随他临近而愈加煎熬。<br/>
风变强了，鼓足了力气咆哮，浪也变强了，在两人脚边拍来打去。伯多禄害怕起来，就开始沉下水了，他大叫：“耶稣啊，救我！”<br/>
耶稣赶紧伸手拉住他，心里却充满失望，对他说：“你这小信的人，为什么迟疑呢？”也许黑暗终归是黑暗，终归没法记起自己包含着光，终归会败坏掉计划。耶稣有些想自己沉下海去了。<br/>
“你既怕波涛，又如何不畏惧人呢？”他贴着伯多禄的耳朵低语，语气严厉但仍不失温和。<br/>
在黑暗中他也能看见他从脸颊红到耳根，再红到光滑皮肤紧裹的锁骨。“主啊，我......”他欲言又止。</p><p>后来他们到了该撒勒亚，耶稣觉得是时候了。如果这次还通不过考验，那就放弃他们吧，去找其他能收集归还光的人们吧。他便招来门徒，问道：“你们说我是谁？”<br/>
意料之中，伯多禄回答：“你是基督，永生天主之子。”<br/>
耶稣满意地点点头，注视伯多禄：“西蒙，你是有福的，因为不是此世的血肉启示了你，而是我天上的父。我还告诉你：你是伯多禄，我要把我的教会建立在这磐石上，阴间的门不能战胜她，我要将天国的钥匙交给你。”<br/>
然后他又说：“我必须去耶路撒冷，要受祭司长和文士的折磨，最终被杀。”众人还来不及反应，伯多禄便拽着耶稣的手臂，紧紧拉着耶稣的衣袖，瞪着耶稣请求道：“千万不可，这事绝不能临到你身上。”<br/>
耶稣迟疑几秒，轻轻挣脱了，语气柔和地斥责：“撒旦，退到我后面去。你这绊脚石，因为你不体贴上主的意思，只体贴人的意思。”这就是诱惑，只有伯多禄才能动摇他。<br/>
门徒各自散去后，留下他们两个。<br/>
“耶稣，事情必须如此吗？”伯多禄直视前方，盯着门外尘土飞扬的马路，目不斜视。<br/>
“你知道我全说清了。”耶稣温柔地看他。<br/>
“我情愿痛苦和死临到我身上。”伯多禄执拗地说。<br/>
耶稣轻轻叹气，伸出手臂搂他的肩膀。他不怕苦与死，那些只能施加于他的衣袍，但他只愿这人永远在他怀里。<br/>
那么带他一起走呢？反正他也愿意受苦，而受苦之后是解脱和回归。有一瞬间耶稣真想这么做，好减轻心的痛苦。但是，这等于把其它光抛在黑暗的世界，孤苦无依，无人收集。这有悖自己的本性。</p><p>当晚，伯多禄回到房间，一下子躺倒在硬板床上。他没开灯，只有对面办公楼的光斜照进来，昏暗不清。窗户开着，每隔半分钟就有辆车飞速驶过，留下一股汽油味。偶尔风会吹进来，带着柏树的清香或橘子花的苦甜。<br/>
他刚伸完懒腰，听见有响动，就警觉地坐起。借着窗外透进的灯光，他发现有个人坐在黑暗的角落，抱着他的渔网。<br/>
“拉比，是你吗？”他小心翼翼地问。<br/>
耶稣觉得自己蠢透了，明明只想传个道，却大半夜摸黑进房间，躲在阴影密布的角落，还往手臂上缠了渔网。也许意志又软弱了，他刚才抚摸渔网，冰凉而粗砺，凑近闻有股鱼腥味，展开披在肩上，好像是个拥抱。<br/>
之前他在黑暗里等待，感觉离家很远，惴惴不安，感觉被世界漠视，孤立无援。他只能进进攥住渔网，直到伯多禄进来，才长吁一口气。<br/>
“是我，”耶稣拿着渔网站起，“伯多禄，我要说一些你从不知道的事。”<br/>
“拉比，我听着。”伯多禄朝他鞠了个躬，耶稣便开始说了：<br/>
“伯多禄，你要听好记住，尽管你现在不懂这些话：上方的光散落在这个世界，黑暗裹住了他们。这些混合物热爱此世，光就忘记自己的家。父看到这幕，哀叹起来。于是他派遣子，作为使者去到这个世界，要收集全部的光，带回上方。”<br/>
“可使者无法独自完成，所以他化为鱼。第一个人，亚当，网住了鱼，就有福了。使者唤醒他，叫他得了上方的知识，好传给别人。”<br/>
“然而，这个世界的掌权者也有网。一听说使者到来，便准备了他们遗忘的网和沉醉的饵，要诱捕他。网和饵都在亚当的族类手里。”<br/>
“一旦使者吞下饵，行动就迟钝了，很容易被网住，陷入昏睡。他的光会被黑暗包裹，像其它光那样，他会失败。在这个世界待得越久，和亚当的族类走得越近，就越容易吞下饵。”<br/>
“黑暗认得出光，认得出使者，因为他们差别很大。越浓重的黑暗对光越敏感。可是，如果这黑暗里包含着光，它便会聆听使者的话语。”<br/>
“使者给这至暗下了命令，如同父给子下命令。至暗必定帮助使者收集这光，因为他和掌权者样貌相似，能避开耳目。”<br/>
“危险在于，至暗可能忘记内含的光明，自己变成了掌权者。（4）”<br/>
“伯多禄，你要牢牢记住这些，终有天你会彻悟。”<br/>
“我记住了，拉比。”<br/>
耶稣说完这番话，觉得疲惫。他伸手摸了摸伯多禄的侧脸：“孩子，愿你的夜晚平和宁静。”然后递还渔网，打开门。<br/>
走道灯光迎面而来，照亮耶稣全身。他回望一眼，看到伯多禄披着阴影的斗篷，沉默地凝视。</p><p>正午的阳光直接照射在伯多禄脸上，汗水一刻不停地流淌，血管扩张使他头痛，感到昏沉而模糊，真是片刻不得安宁。然而他必须隐忍不发，因为耶稣正在讲道，站在公园草坪上，对着聚集而来的男男女女。他们中有衣着光鲜的税吏，有穿泛黄T恤的洗衣女工，有裹着破毯子的流浪汉，此刻全部聚精会神地聆听这个说话的人：他身穿白衬衫和牛仔裤，一头柔顺黑发扎起成马尾，晒得黝黑的皮肤此时渗出汗珠，深色的眼里闪烁坚定的光芒。<br/>
他知道伯多禄心烦意乱，甚至听得到其想法：加略人犹大，看不顺眼，厌恶像剖开的生鱼泛出血沫，可他还是作了门徒。脾气很不讨人喜欢，满身傲气，又极固执，犀利而挑衅，是个怀疑者，是个真正的反叛者。<br/>
耶稣听见这些话，心里叹气，接着发现自己正讲父的两个儿子的故事，就庆幸起来。<br/>
“儿啊，你常和我同在，我一切所有的都是你的。”飘逸的思绪瞬间被拉回，伯多禄一惊，抬头时发现那双深色眼睛正直直看向他，随后耶稣转开视线，望向了税吏们：“只是你这个兄弟失而复得，应当欢宴喜乐。”<br/>
传道结束后，伯多禄离开人群，发现犹大正把他们的行李搬往大巴车。伯多禄朝他径直走去：“喂，犹大，我来帮你。”<br/>
年轻人回过头，见是伯多禄，眼中闪现一丝反感和怀疑。“这点小事就不必劳烦高贵的继承人了。”他讥讽地说。伯多禄的怒火借着高温一下子燃起，耶稣说了教会和钥匙的话之后，犹大就这么叫他了。<br/>
“让我来吧。”他伸出手，惊讶自己的声音竟如此冷静威严，也许是圣灵的秘密运作。犹大惊讶地看着他，似乎不敢相信。他瞪了伯多禄两三秒，有那么一瞬觉得自己像是在瞪着耶稣，于是让步了，把两个又沉又大的帆布包递给伯多禄。两人走在烤得发烫的土路上，一个穿白一个穿黑，都沉默不语。</p><p>离开那座城，一行人来到伯达尼，受马大的招待。耶稣右边坐了伯多禄，挨着雅各伯和若望，左边则坐着马大的弟弟拉撒路。筵席进行到一半，一个金棕头发的陌生女子从门口走进来，径直走向耶稣。他注意到伯多禄警惕起来，虽不去拦那女子，却紧盯她和她手里拿的玻璃瓶。<br/>
“拉比，”她开口，嗓音清甜，“请允许我为您涂抹这油膏。”说着便拔出瓶塞要把油膏倒在手上。<br/>
“请让我检查一下这东西。”伯多禄伸出手，女子看起来有些不快。伯多禄见状要去夺瓶子，耶稣轻轻按下他的手臂，朝女子说：“谢谢您，善人。”一边轻拍伯多禄三下，让他放心。<br/>
女子倒出末药气味的油膏，闻上去清甜又凉丝丝的。她把油膏放手心揉搓，先是涂在耶稣披下的黑发上和脸上，又握住他的双手，涂在手背上。她的触碰温柔，举动却认真，甚至有种庄严的仪式感。他发现她眼里闪着泪光。<br/>
“您认出了我，妹妹。”他低语。<br/>
“我爱您，我的兄长。”她吻了他的手。<br/>
这时犹大站起来吼道：“喂，女人，你为什么不把那上等的’拿尔多’香膏拿去换三百块银元，救济穷人呢！”在席的门徒开始窃窃私语，似乎多认为犹大说的是。马利抬起头，无畏地和犹大对视。<br/>
犹大又喊道：“耶稣，你为什么任她这么做？难道你看重你的头发和双手，胜过看重穷人吗！”<br/>
“由她吧。”耶稣望向他，平静神情的深沉之处是忧伤，“这样我逝去后你们就不会痛悔了。穷人永远都有，我却不常有。”<br/>
他们得知女子名叫玛利，是马大的妹妹，拉撒路的姐姐，在其它城市工作，长久没回了，所以他们都不认得她。后来她一直跟着他们，听耶稣讲道。<br/>
耶稣和马利坐在长椅上，握住对方的手，喜悦地注视对方眼中的光芒。天地的静谧此刻融为一体，星辰和泥土的奥秘此刻交织一起。<br/>
“哦，马利•索菲亚，您给我带来了故乡的慰藉和信心！”耶稣小心吻她的手，全然忘了胸中的痛苦。<br/>
“可是，信使啊，我还不明白关于那里的秘密。我恳求您，把它们授予我吧。”<br/>
“您有福了，马利！”他用亮亮的眼睛瞧着她，“您避开了这世界的陷阱，您看见的不是光和黑暗，而是故乡。您知道那扇门，我只需说出它的位置。（5）”<br/>
总的讲，遇见马利之后，耶稣更加快乐了。他不再为命运忧伤，不再为使命担忧。他除了讲道，无时不和她待在一起，沉浸在喜乐中。犹大常跑来搅扰，说些刻薄的话，伯多禄对他们视而不见，这些都坏不了他的心情。马利卸下了他忧虑、悲伤和迷恋的重负，给他必胜的希望。</p><p>钢筋水泥的耶路撒冷城矗立于群山之中，耶稣和众门徒一起走进去。马利在左，挎包里装着油膏，伯多禄在右，风衣里藏着短刀。城里的人们夹道欢迎，争抢着要挤到耶稣身边，拿着棕榈枝向他挥舞。有些人幸运地挨近了他，触摸他的衣服，伤残疾病就全部消失。“和撒那！”他们高呼，“为我们而战吧！”<br/>
耶稣朝他们微笑，抬手让光照耀在人们身上，期望打开灵的眼，他们却以为他在挥手，于是更兴奋了，呼声渐响。<br/>
“和撒那！朝我们微笑吧！和撒那！您会为我们而死吗？”<br/>
耶稣的笑容消失了，他微一凝神，恢复了微笑。但是现在他浑身发冷，恐惧在骨子里打颤。此世界不仅冷漠，还无比阴险恶毒。这时，他感到马利握住他的手，发现伯多禄挡在他身侧，按着短刀。不知为何，耶稣轻轻拉住伯多禄的衣角。<br/>
“你还不情愿吗？”他用极小的声音问。<br/>
“不。”伯多禄这么回答，却放开刀。<br/>
他们进了耶路撒冷城，命运的脚步声就更近了。</p><p>逾越节当天凌晨，耶稣又去了伯多禄的房间。他刚给犹大下了命令，那人领受了，含泪说恨他。耶稣内心无比沉重，悲伤压在心头，感到孤苦无助。<br/>
他敲了门，很快门开了。背对屋里的星光，伯多禄的脸被黑暗笼罩，可是并没有危险或不安感。“已经很晚了。”伯多禄说。<br/>
耶稣一言不发，只是进门关门，然后抱住了他。这身躯是冰冷的，拥抱他如被黑暗完全包裹渗透。他身上有烟草味，有干净衣服的气味，他手臂坚实有力。耶稣心安了，紧紧地抓住伯多禄，好不让自己在虚空里无止境地下坠，好暂时不去想光和暗。他只求这般相拥，这般相互支撑。<br/>
“我请求你......”伯多禄先开口，却没能说下去。<br/>
“唯独跟你在一起，我不情愿去做注定的事。”耶稣伏在他怀里说。<br/>
伯多禄听到这话，双臂软了下来。有那么一会儿，耶稣以为他要哭。最终他没有，又紧紧抱了下耶稣，就放开他。这样够了。<br/>
</p><p>是夜，晚餐桌边，犹大愤怒地指责了耶稣一番，然后摔门而去。耶稣哀伤到心碎，指甲深深掐入掌心：“那人若没有生，为他更好。”这个不屈的灵魂必然极度痛苦，在服从和反抗之间挣扎，他多希望能分担犹大的重负啊。<br/>
痛苦攫住耶稣。摇曳的烛火投影墙上，众门徒的面孔被黯淡的光扭曲，个个迷惑不解。马利坐在远处，金色烛光环绕身周，和故乡一样遥不可及，而面前杯中的酒暗红如血，他心神恍惚。<br/>
“耶稣，我准备和你一同入狱赴死。”是伯多禄的声音，便心安了。<br/>
他伸手揽住伯多禄的后颈，盯着那双眼，看入他明亮的灵里去。温柔的战栗再次涌来，掺杂淡淡哀伤，使得这感觉不那么激烈了。<br/>
词句在唇边踌躇。<br/>
“伯多禄，”他开口，下了命令，“明日晨光入窗之前，你将要三次不认我这个人。”<br/>
伯多禄一脸惊讶，回答：“主，我绝不会不认你。”<br/>
耶稣很满意这回答，轻拂了下他的金发，收回左手。他掰了块自己的面包给伯多禄，又从自己的杯里倒了酒给他。掌权者控制不了这人，他已分享了生命的圣餐。黑暗的斗篷和冠冕将离开他，尽管它们不会就此毁灭。<br/>
很好，他认使者和父。他所不认的，不过是我的衣袍罢了。</p><p>耶稣张开双臂拥抱伯多禄，吻了他头顶，伯多禄就把目光从十字架上钉着的那个人转开，看向吻他的人。<br/>
他开口，半是困惑半是恍惚，“你这站在十字架下微笑的是谁呢？那被钉住手脚的是另一个人吗？”<br/>
“我这在十字架下微笑的，是永生的耶稣。那个被钉住手脚的，乃是我的肉身。他们毁灭的只是按我之形象进入存在的替身。你看看他和我吧。”<br/>
伯多禄望望十字架，在碧蓝天空映衬下，上面的那具躯体轮廓模糊，变成黯淡的一团看不清了。他又四下张望，发现警卫和民众全都仰着头，视线凝聚在那躯体上。他于是转回去，对身穿发光衣袍的那位说：“主啊，没人看到你，让我们逃离这个地方吧。”<br/>
耶稣微笑着，把手搭在他肩上：“我已告诉你，不要惊动那些瞎眼的人。”<br/>
“你要坚强，因为你得到了黑暗与光明的奥秘，明明白白地知道了它们。受苦的是我在这个世界的衣袍，被释放的是我无形的身体，穿天上光明的衣袍。”<br/>
“你要把所见的传授给异乡人，传授给不是生于此地的人。因此你要坚强，不要害怕，我会与你同在，没有敌人能够伤害你。”<br/>
说完他放开手，让伯多禄从出神状态中恢复（6）。最后一次割舍，对现在的他要容易得多。<br/>
耶稣抬头看向十字架，等待一个预言。</p><p>他看见未来某个明丽的日子，天空碧蓝如洗，和今天一样。一丝丝凉风不时吹过，山丘的空气很清新。秃鹫在上空回旋，听得到它们扑打翅膀的声音。<br/>
他看见民众聚集在山坡上，沉默而愤怒，恐惧而悲伤。他看见十字架躺倒在地，木头上血迹斑斑。十字架旁边站着伯多禄，双手反绑，上身赤裸，看起来六十多岁。<br/>
他凝视那双冰蓝眼睛，仍然那么澄澈，如见底池水。他听那干裂的嘴唇向众人宣告十字架的奥秘，以前不曾明白的奥秘，告诉人们不要用感官的眼和耳，要用灵的眼和耳去认识。<br/>
伯多禄被倒钉在十字架上，好像以前那个十字架的倒影。他继续言说，以第一个人族类的身份，向这些亚当后裔呼喊，告诉他们这个世界如何被创造，这创造便是第一个人的诞生，便是把光拖入暗，便是颠倒了光明和黑暗的价值。他告诉他们，这个倒钉的十字架代表不幸的创世，而消除不幸、回归故乡的方法就是登上基督的十字架。<br/>
“耶稣基督啊，我感谢你。”伯多禄说着，看着前方（7）。耶稣感觉他好似看向了自己。<br/>
众人大声念诵阿门，耶稣同他们一起。随这声阿门，伯多禄闭上了眼睛。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>想要了解诺斯替主义可读汉斯约纳斯的《诺斯替宗教》。<br/>（1）工匠指部分诺斯替派系世界观里的造物主，是邪恶的/低级的，创造出的这个世界也是黑暗的。人的灵从光明世界来到黑暗世界，被黑暗包裹。耶稣是光明世界的使者，他的任务就是收集光明返回光明世界。<br/>（2）见卡尔巴特《罗马书释义》前三章，神学角度可解读为，伯多禄认识到耶稣所展现的永恒的上主和他们这些有朽的人类存在根本区别，神是人所不是的，因此自觉卑微，于是自动划出神人之界限，即让耶稣离开他，但这一行为又体现了他对神人之区别的认识，这种认识又包含了对神的恩宠的期待。cp角度自然不用多说。<br/>（3）此处取和合本翻译。<br/>（4）混合了多种诺斯替创世观和拯救观，无力解释了......<br/>（5）还没想好马利承担的神学/神秘主义任务。这段大概意思就是，马利相比门徒，离诺斯替世界观里的光明世界更近，但她毕竟是人，所以只知道回光明世界的门存在而不知其具体位置，需耶稣指点（但个人有点点倾向马利的视角能消解诺斯替世界观的二元对立）。<br/>（6）幻影论，不愧为耶稣神人二性难题的良好解答（不）。详见诺斯替文献《彼得启示录》。<br/>（7）详见诺斯替文献《彼得行传》。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>